1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reproducing method and apparatus for a mobile phone.
2. Background of the Related Art
As data compaction technology has developed the ease at which a user is able to use video or audio data through compression data files supplied via the internet improves. Also, personal terminals such as mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) having data reproducing function have been developed, making compression data files more easily stored and reproduced through processors in the personal terminal mobile phones and PDAs.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a process of storing compression data in a mobile phone. In FIG. 1, a network for supplying music files to a personal terminal 10 which is able to reproduce the compression data is illustrated. As shown therein, when a user connects to a compression data supplying server 40 connected to a communication network 30 through a personal computer 20, the compression data supplying server 40 supplies information about a compression data file to the user. The user can then search the information, select data as desired, and download the selected compression data files to a personal computer 20 from the compression data supplying server 40. Then, the user can connect a personal terminal 10 to the personal computer 20, and download the compression data files stored in the personal computer 20 into the personal terminal 10.
However, according to the method described above, the user downloads the compression data in the personal computer, and then, in a separate step, stores the data in the personal terminal 10, whereby a long time is needed to store the data in the personal terminal 10. In addition, when the user stores the data in the personal terminal 10, the user must connect the personal terminal 10 to the personal computer 20, which may not be convenient for the user.
Also, when the user wants to transfer the data to another person, the user must store the data in a storing medium such as a diskette, before the data can be downloaded into a personal terminal or computer of the other person. In order to make the transfer, the data files are loaded into a personal computer before the data files are loaded from the personal computer to the personal terminal of the other person. Thus requiring additional time and effort when data transfer between personal terminals is desired.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.